Depending upon the type of product, a paper diaper generally comprises 40 to 50% by weight of cotton-like pulp such as a pulverized pulp, an absorbing sheet of paper and the like, 20 to 30% by weight of a high-molecular absorber such as a highly water-absorbable resin, 10 to 15% by weight of non-woven fabric such as a face polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, rayon MIX and PETMIX, etc., 10 to 15% by weight of a water-proof material of a polyethylene film, a calcium carbonate-incorporated polyethylene film, etc., and 5% by weight of a tape such as a furnishing tape, a release tape, a target tape, or an elastic yarn such as spandex, or tape of adhesive such as hot melt and the like.
For example, the paper diaper is formed by placing an absorbing band containing a mixture of a fuzz, i.e., a fluff made of a pulverized pulp and a highly water absorbable resin in a tissue, onto a polyethylene film at a predetermined place, and sealing an upper surface of such package, for example, by putting a non-woven fabric of polyethylene thereover. Rubber is attached around the waist or leg thereof, and tape fasteners are mounted on opposite side of the back thereof. Tensioning support tapes are mounted in correspondence to the respective tape fasteners.
The disposal paper diaper having such a structure is checked by a check a cross-over cut check, a tape position check, a metal detection check and the like, thereby rejecting the defective articles, but the amount of such wastes is increased to very large amount.
The paper diaper waste includes, for example, the polyethylene film, the non-woven fabric of polypropylene and the rubber in amounts of about 30% by weight; the highly water absorbable resin in an amount of about 25% by weight; and the pulp powder and the tissue in amounts of about 50% by weight. Therefore, if the paper diaper waste remains as it is, such waste does not find an application, and must be subjected to a classification, thereby separating the polypropylene, the polyethylene, the tissue and the rubber from the highly water-absorbable resin and the pulp, For this reason, most of the paper diaper wastes is incinerated or burnt up.
However, the paper diaper waste has a calorific value as high as 5,000 to 6,000 K Cal/kg and hence, must be separated from the common refuse. In addition, even when the paper diaper wastes are burnt up, they must be burnt up in mixture with other refuse, which causes a problem. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems concerning the discarding disposal of the paper diaper wastes. It is another object of the present invention to provide a granular mammalian excrement treating article which is capable of being incinerated or burnt up even in a water-containing state after use.
The present inventors have found that if the polyethylene film, the non-woven fabric of polypropylene and the rubber are pulverized into a particle size of 5 mm, preferably, 2 mm or less, the powder resulting from the pulverization has a water-absorbability and a water retention which are significantly increased, as compared with those before the pulverization, and the paper diaper waster has a high calorific value, but if the paper diaper waste is used as a starting material for the mammalian excrement treating material, the excreted urine is retained by the water-absorbable resin contained in the paper diaper waste and hence, even if the paper diaper waste has such a high calorific value, the paper diaper waste is suitable for incinerating treatment, because the calorific value is lowered by the contained water. Thus, the present inventors have reached the accomplishment of the present invention.